1. Related Data
The subject matter of the present utility patent application has been registered with the United States Patent and Trademark Office under the disclosure document program. The request was received at the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Nov. 26, 1993 and was assigned the registration number 343521.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to frame assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new prefabricated door frame assembly for ready on site adaptation and attachment to a structure.
3. Description of the Prior Art
The use of frame assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, frame assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art frame assemblies include U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,517; U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,255; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 270,477; U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,132; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 265,931; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 260,438.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new prefabricated door frame assembly. The inventive device includes an inner door frame, for mounting a door thereon, surrounded by an outer framing frame, for attachment to a structure, with a pair of side glass panels each shaped to fit between the sides of the door frame and the framing frame, and a transom glass panel between the top of the door frame and the framing frame.
In these respects, the prefabricated door frame assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of ready on site adaptation and attachment to a structure.